Morning
by The-Lady-Layla
Summary: Just a little fluffy oneshot in between writing chapters for Heart in Motion. Enjoy


**A/N: For all those concerned I am not stopping Heart in Motion. I'm working rather hard to get this chapter right so please bare with me. While you are waiting here is a rather fluffy oneshot between Hermione and Severus. Enjoy. Please Review!**

* * *

Morning. It had to be the only time of the day Hermione hated the most. In fact she had always hated it and most likely always would. One summer when she was little she trained herself to wake up rather early on weekday mornings, so she could adjust, and sleep late on weekends. This method had served her very well over the past years. Until this particular morning that is. Hermione had some how overslept on this particular morning of her Seventh year at Hogwarts. However, in true fairytale fashion, it turned out to be the best morning of her life. 

Hermione's eyes jerked open and shifted around her dorm, landing on the window. It was late…and that meant…she was late! She jumped out of bed and dressed rather hurriedly, grabbed her wand and potions books and ran full speed out of her Head Girl dorm. Taking the stairs two at a time she cursed the fact that she had Advanced Potions first.

Hermione jumped the last stairs to the main floor and continued her mad dash to the potions room and managed to arrive before Snape did. Panting she slammed her books down on the table and fell into a chair wearing a black scowl. She looked up to notice that the other eight students were staring at her. "What?" She snapped.

"You overslept." Harry said meekly

"Oh that is such an astute observation Harry. I am sooo proud." Came the biting reply.

This is the scene upon which Severus Snape entered the classroom. "The minute Mr. Potter, here makes an astute observation is the day I become Minister of Magic." Snape growled whipping around to glare at the four Gryffindors and five Slytherins that made up his so called Advanced Potions class.

"Hermione overslept, sir." Harry offered again.

This received two reactions. One was a sharp kick in the leg from Hermione; the second was Snape, on his way to his desk, froze mid-stride. '_Shit!_' He thought as he turned slowly to face the class. He was hit with a fierce scowl from Hermione and had to work at keeping his mask of indifference in place. Snape knew all to well what his young lover was like in the early morning.

The two had started "dating" during the war. She was the only one who believed him about Dumbledore's death and she'd found his home at Spinner's End. With her help Snape was able to bring Dumbledore temporarily back to life so the war could end. She'd helped to clear his name during the trials, and along with that Weasley boy helped Potter kill Lord Voldemort. The night the war ended was their first intimate night and he'd found out her morning wrath rather quickly.

Snapping out of his reverie he barked, "Your assignment is on the board. Get started. No talking." The lesson was going well for the first fifteen minutes. Until Neville Longbottom opened his mouth, hissing for Hermione's help, when her potion turned the correct shade of red. Harry and Ron tried to get the boy to stop but in his panic, he ignored them and finally Hermione launched out of her seat.

"Will you all just shut the bloody hell up!" She yelled.

"Five points from Gryffindor, sit down girl." Interjected Snape.

"Five points to Harry for sitting down correctly." Retorted Hermione.

"Do you think it wise to play games with a master, girl? Twenty points from Gryffindor, now sit down." The argument continued turning to more insulting things such as looks. "Witch if you had any brains under that animal on your head you would sit down!" Hermione was about to reply when Snape shot up, knocking his chair over, and roared, "MRS. SNAPE SIT DOWN BEFORE I FORCE YOU INTO YOUR CHAIR!"

Hermione gaped at him, slumping down into her seat and everyone froze. "Mrs. Snape?" Hermione asked quietly. Snape hurled the box that he'd been carrying around in his pocket fir the last two weeks, at her. Hermione reached up to snatch it out of the air.

"Yes you silly girl. Although this is not the scene I had imagined but surprise always gets you to shut that mouth." He walked over to her and held open the box. "Marry me you silly little chit?" Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she glanced around at the stunned class, Harry's smug face, and Ron handing Harry two Gallons.

"Of course I will you old bat!" Snape smirked as he slipped the emerald ring on her finger. "Class dismissed." Hermione said as she stood up fully to kiss her fiancé on the nose. He chuckled and captured her lips with his own.  
**END.**

* * *

**A/N: The line 'Do you think it wise to cross words with a master, girl? Is a modified version of "Do you think it wise to cross blades with a Pirate, boy?" from Potc.**


End file.
